EL BEBÉ DE MI HERMANA
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Albert le cuenta a Anthony cómo es que lo conoció.


**EL BEBÉ DE MI HERMANA**

 **(Minific)**

… No recuerdo bien cuando fue que mi hermana Pauna dejó de jugar conmigo en el jardín. Con seguridad que fue cuando estaba por casarse.

Cuando ella se fue yo lloré muchísimo; ella era mi única amiga, la única que me escuchaba, la única que jugaba conmigo y me mimaba, la única que me hacía cariños y me regalaba dulces a escondidas, lo más parecido que he conocido a tener una madre… así que cuando se casó yo pensé que la había perdido para siempre…

Era yo muy pequeño, tendría 7 u 8… No ¡tenía 6! Ya lo recuerdo.

Sí, tenía 6 años cuando mi hermana Pauna volvió a casa después de haberse casado; obviamente yo me puse muy contento, pues mi hermosa hermana mayor traía la alegría consigo y la Mansión estaba muy lóbrega desde que ella se fue.

Cuando vi llegar el auto corrí hacia él, pero unas manos me apartaron con cuidado. Era como si no quisieran que la tocara, como si no quisiera que me le acercara.

¿Por qué? Me preguntaba yo en mi infancia ¿Porqué me separan de mi hermanita?

Cuando la portezuela del auto se abrió entendí todo; es que simplemente esa no era mi hermana.

Era rubia igual que ella, y tenía los ojos celestes igual que ella. Tía Elroy la abrazaba tal como la abrazaba a ella. ¡Incluso se llamaba igual que ella! … pero definitivamente no era ella.

Es que no podía serlo…

Mi hermana Pauna siempre fue hermosa, rozagante, de mejillas coloreadas, labios sonrosados y ojos brillantes.

Aunque esta señora era muy hermosa, le hacía falta todo aquello que caracterizaba a mi hermana.

Esta señora era pálida, ojerosa, delgaducha… delgadez que contrastaba con la gran gordura de su vientre. No entendía yo cómo una mujer podía ser tan flaca y al mismo tiempo estar tan gorda.

Cuando unas manos solícitas la ayudaron a salir del auto y lentamente la encaminaron por entre el rosedal, ella me miró ligeramente y me sonrió con suavidad.

Algo dentro de mi pecho brincó, no supe si de gusto o de angustia.

Cuando continuaban su camino por el jardín, vi como su mano delgada y pálida, acariciaba delicadamente las rosas a su paso.

Cuando su blonda cabeza se agachó un poco para oler el perfume; fue como si tuviera aquello que los franceses tienen a bien llamar deja-vú ; estaba seguro de que a esa dama yo la había visto antes, en ese mismo lugar y en aquella misma posición; apreciando el aroma de las rosas de mi hermana Pauna de la misma manera… Estaba tan confundido.

Los días pasaban y a mí no me dejaban subir a cierta ala de la mansión; me quedaba sentado en la escalera jugueteando con mis cochecitos de madera viendo como el médico iba y venía, cómo las enfermeras subían y bajaban, como las mucamas llevaban y traían.

Un par de veces al día, tía Elroy subía por esa misma escalera.

\- Vete a jugar al jardín, Bert – me decía batiendo como al descuido mis cabellos y, sin mirarme, seguía su camino.

Pero una de esas tardes _"Bert"_ no se fue a jugar al jardín. Me escabullí detrás de la puerta de una de aquellas habitaciones… Te sorprendería saber lo poco que la gente adulta mira al suelo, es por eso que nadie me vio; era yo tan pequeño.

Estuve muy listo y cuando vi a tía Elroy salir de la habitación, esperé a que desapareciera el sonido de sus zapatos y entonces, me introduje en aquella habitación, donde estaba aquella dama tan misteriosa.

Me quedé arrellanado con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiendo que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.

Frente a mí había una especie de biombo blanco, a través del cual se proyectaban, como en el teatro infantil chino, las sombras de alguien detrás de ellas.

Era ella, la mujer pálida y delgada; aquella de la pancita gorda.

La mujer que tenía el nombre de mi hermana.

No sé en qué momento empecé a caminar, lo que sí sé es que cuando llegué al otro lado del biombo, me quedé parado junto a él observando a la angelical figura que descansaba en aquella cama.

¡No se podía negar que era hermosa! Con el cabello tan dorado y la piel tan blanca. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era su vientre.

Alto, redondo, a mi visión, casi sólido.

En un momento me pareció que se movió, pero, no fue ella quien se movió. ¡Era eso! La panza se movía, en delicadas ondas, como si hubiera algo dentro de ella; definitivamente había algo dentro de ella.

Mi susto era mayúsculo, entenderás tú, yo era solo un crío entonces y no entendía nada.

Pero asustado como estaba, debía saber qué era aquello, cuál era el misterio que encerraba la barriga de aquella extraña mujer que tenía el mismo nombre de mi hermana.

Me acerqué con mucho sigilo sin retirar mi vista del redondeado vientre que parecía moverse sin cesar ¿acaso ella no lo sentía? ¿No sentía que lo que fuera que estaba dentro de ella se movía incesantemente? ¿Cómo era posible?

Casi sin pensarlo, mi mano se posó sobre la colina del vientre de la mujer que seguía durmiendo.

No había nada sobrecogedor ahí, nada maligno.

El vientre era suave, cálido; un aroma a agua de rosas me envolvió por un momento y yo tenía la certeza de haber tenido cerca aquel aroma antes.

Claro, me dirás tú, si vivía en una casa bordeada de rosas no es raro; pero no, era algo diferente, era algo más.

Y cuando posé mi mano sobre el vientre, como por arte de magia, se dejó de mover. Se quedó en paz, y todo mi miedo se esfumó; fue como si la paz que reinaba en aquel orbe mágico del cuerpo de la mujer fuera transmitida a mí, a través del aroma de las rosas, y no quise retirar la mano de ahí, y sonreí sintiendo que por alguna extraña razón, estaba a donde pertenecía.

-Parece que le caes bien – oí de pronto, como en un sueño, y si algo me había faltado para confirmar cualquiera de mis dudas infantiles, en la musicalidad de aquella voz encontré la respuesta.

Volteé lentamente, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en las dos estrellas celestes que me observaban ¿Cómo es que pude haberlo dudado? ¿Cómo no pude haberlo sabido desde el primer instante?

-Hola, mi querido pequeño Bert – me dijo, como besando las palabras en su sonrisa.

-Pauna… - balbuceé, y su mano delicada se posó sobre mi cabeza, y entonces supe que era ella… y no era ella. Que era como si estuviera y no estuviera.

Que estaba aquí pero no se quedaría por mucho, y supe también que no había venido sola.

-¿Si eres Pauna, verdad?

-Sí, claro que Sí. – me dijo riendo ligeramente.

-Pero ¿Por qué estás tan flaquita?

-Estoy un poco enferma, nada más.

¿Enferma?, a esa respuesta, aparentemente tan inocente, mi pequeño corazón se sobrecogió, miré el abultado vientre donde descansaba mi mano y la retiré como si me hubiera pasado corriente, y di dos o tres pasos hacia atrás.

-Oh no Bert querido – me dijo Pauna tratando de incorporarse - no debes asustarte, estoy un poco débil eso es todo, no has hecho nada malo. Ven aquí mi precioso, ven…

Pauna me tendió sus manos, y entre la palidez de sus ojeras pude reconocer de nuevo su mirada dulce y llena de amor hacia mí, su sonrisa cálida.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella y me abracé a su pecho; en su debilidad, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para agarrarme bajo las axilas y elevarme hasta sentarme en el filo de su cama, mientras yo seguía arrebujado en su seno caliente.

Y mientras sostenía mi espalda, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, dándome ese maravilloso sentimiento de seguridad y pertenencia que no sentía desde que ella se fuera, me bamboleaba suavemente hacia atrás y adelante, apenas musitando una nana que con dificultad logré reconocer como el arrullo que me cantara para lograr que me durmiera.

Era ella, mi hermana, mi amiga, lo más parecido a una madre que yo había conocido en mi corta vida. Pauna, mi Pauna.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la barriga? – le pregunté casi con temor - ¿Por qué está tan grande? ¿Por qué se mueve?

\- Tengo un bebé, Bert…

¿Un bebé? Eso era aun más confuso para mí ¿Cómo llegó un bebé a la barriga de mi hermana Pauna? ¿¡Acaso ella…!?

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos, y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento, me sonrió mientras me acariciaba y respondió a la pregunta que yo no había hecho.

-Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman de verdad, contraen matrimonio y se van a vivir juntos; así como Vincent y yo. Luego de un tiempo, si su amor es muy, muy grande, Dios les premia enviándoles a un bebé. El bebé crece dentro del cuerpo de la mamá y luego de nueve meses nacerá llenando el hogar de amor y alegría.

-¿Vas a ser mamá, Pauna?- pregunté.

-Sí mi amor, voy a ser mamá ¿No es maravilloso? – dijo ella mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar tu bebé, Pauna?

-Aun no estoy segura. He pensado llamarlo William como papá, o Vincent como su padre- me dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas – quizás Albert como mi pequeño Bert – dijo juntando su nariz a la mía – aunque también me gusta mucho Anthony ¿cuál te gusta a ti?

-¿Anthony? ¿Y porqué Anthony?

-No lo sé, solo es un nombre que me gusta. Además estoy pensando en que tenga un nombre original dentro de la familia. Un nombre que no haya tenido nadie más ¿Tú qué piensas?

-Anthony… - dije meditabundo – es bonito ¡Me gusta Anthony!

-¿Sí? ¡Entonces ya está decidido! Anthony ¡Mi bebé se llamará Anthony!

Ya no pregunté nada más, en mi lógica infantil se me hizo lo más lógico del mundo que Pauna fuera a ser mamá; me había cuidado como si fuera la mia, definitivamente ella había nacido para ser una buena madre.

Luego de esa pequeña explicación, recosté mi cabeza sobre su vientre, y me quedé muy quieto y muy callado, a ver si lograba escuchar al bebé que se movía ligeramente dentro de mi hermana Pauna.

Al día siguiente la Mansión entera se convirtió en un revuelo, Salí de mi cuarto en pijamas y vi que las enfermeras, las mucamas y el médico corrían subiendo y bajando la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de mi hermana Pauna.

-¡William! – escuché la voz de mi tía Elroy y traté de escaparme por la escalera, pero ella ordenó a un mozo que me agarrara.

El muchacho me tomó por la cintura y me elevó sobre su hombro; una de mis nanas lo guió hasta mi habitación mientras yo pataleaba y gritaba que me soltara, que quería ver a Pauna, quería ver a mi hermana. No quería que le sucediera nada a ella ni a su bebé.

¡Tenía que decirles! Tenía que decirles que el bebé se llamaba Anthony para que no fueran a ponerle otro nombre cuando naciera, porque ese era su nombre. Lo habíamos elegido los dos, ella y yo.

Yo y mi hermana Pauna, y tenían que saberlo porque con seguridad, si la primera en verlo era tía Elroy, ella le pondría el nombre que ella quisiera... porque es el tipo de cosas que suele hacer la Tía ¿no es cierto?

No, tenía que verlo yo, yo primero y decirle _"¡tú eres Anthony!"_ para que lo supiera y no lo olvidara. Para que si alguien le decía de otra manera no importara, porque él ya sabía que se llamaba Anthony… Anthony.

Me encerraron en mi habitación y a pesar de mis pataletas, lograron quitarme el pijama, bañarme, vestirme y darme de desayunar… Supongo que de niño nunca tuve la voluntariosidad suficiente para ser un verdadero "niño malcriado"

Sé que tú eres un poco diferente a mí en ese aspecto, no es que me enorgullezca del todo, pero ¡me corre un fresco!

Cuando me permitieron salir de mi habitación, la Mansión estaba de nuevo en silencio.

Me escabullí de inmediato hacia la habitación de mi hermana Pauna.

Ya no solo la silueta de ella sobre la cama se veía a través de la sombre que se proyectaba en el biombo. También se veía algo más.

Me acerqué otra vez lentamente, y una vez más la vi durmiendo, aún más pálida que el día anterior, y sin su pancita gorda.

Al otro lado de su cama, un pequeño moisés blanco que antes no había estado ahí llamó mi atención.

Cuando me acerqué, un bebé tan pequeño como bello estaba ahí, envuelto en ropitas y mantas blancas y con los ojos azules más límpidos que había visto jamás.

En un momento me miraron ¡estoy seguro que me miraron! Y estoy seguro de ello porque en cuanto supe que me miraban, una manito enguantada se levantó también y me atreví a tomarla con mi mano ¡Era tan pequeña!

-Definitivamente le caes bien – dijo suavemente Pauna, quien había estado observándome en silencio desde que entré, y yo le sonreí.

-Tú te llamas Anthony… ¡Anthony! – dije y entonces sentí un fuerte apretón.

Cuando aquella pequeña manito aferró la mía con fuerza y seguridad supe que eras tú, el bebé de mi hermana, el niño que llenaría de alegría y amor su hogar.

Aquel a quien ella y yo habíamos llamado Anthony.

De pronto, el almanaque de la pared llamó mi atención.

Tomé un crayón rojo de mi bolsillo y marqué el día que indicaba la fecha: 30 de septiembre.

Ese era el día del nacimiento del bebé de mi hermana Pauna; el día del nacimiento de Anthony.

¡El gran acontecimiento! El día de tú nacimiento; mi querido Anthony…

Es por eso que cada 30 de septiembre no puedo dejar de escribirte. Yo sé que tú no me recuerdas pero yo te recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, y te amo como si hubieras crecido a mi lado.

Porque eres parte de mí y de lo que más he amado en la vida; porque eres un ser único como el nombre que Pauna y yo te pusimos.

Lamento más que nadie y más de lo que te imaginas no estar allí en tu cumpleaños número catorce, pero créeme que cada día pienso en ti al despertar; y al anochecer, mirando las estrellas elevo una plegaria por tu bienestar y pido al cielo que un cálido abrazo mío cruce las distancias y te aferre con fuerza, y un beso marque tu frente a la hora de dormir, tal como lo hacía cuando eras tan solo un bebé.

Feliz Cumpleaños mi pequeño y querido Anthony.

Con amor, tu tío Albert.

...

Querido tío Albert:

La verdad es que siento que estás aquí a mi lado cada vez que leo las cartas que me envías, cada vez que me cuentas de tus viajes y de lo que ves a tu alrededor, me parece que estoy ahí contigo, me parece que vivo todo eso junto a ti.

¿Me llevarás algún día contigo? Sí, yo sé que algún día vendrás y me llevarás junto a ti a vivir en la misma libertad de la que tú gozas. Es que yo sé que no puedes dejar pasar mucho más tiempo sin ver a tu Anthony que, aunque no te conoce en persona, te extraña todos los días.

Yo también lamento mucho que no estés ahora en mi cumpleaños número catorce; pero al leer tu carta, créeme que te siento más a mi lado que a cualquiera de los que si viven conmigo, y tus abrazos y tus besos los siento cada día y cada noche, y cada vez que repaso las líneas que con tanto cariño me dedicas.

Pero esta vez no te escaparás de un regalo para mí.

Quiero contarte que he conocido a alguien muy especial; es maravillosa y seguro que si la conocieras la querrías tanto como yo. Es más, te aseguro que te encariñarías con ella, porque aunque no me lo creas, ciertamente se parece mucho a mamá. A tu querida hermana Pauna.

Tiene 12 años, trabaja con los Leegan. Su nombre es Candy y…

Fin


End file.
